


Slow Burn

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie loves it when Tre smokes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

They've been sitting in Billie's hotel room the entire day, passing a pipe back and forth between them, smoking some of the pot Tre had managed to score. It's one of their rare days off and Billie is content to smoke and watch Tre as he gets more and more aroused. 

"Oh, fuck." Tre moans on the exhale and leaning back on the bed. Billie looks over at him and sees how hard he is in his jeans. Billie pulls the pipe from Tre's limp fingers. 

"Looks like you're having a fun time." Billie grins, voice strained as he holds the hit.

"Mmm, fuck yeah." Tre rubs a hand down his chest, pinching at his nipple. 

Billie grins and sets the pipe down on the side table. He crawls over to Tre and straddles him, grinding down against his hips, bringing their erections into rough contact. 

Tre gasps and is hands fist in the bed sheets as he bucks up into Billie as Billie reaches down and pushes Tre's hands away from his chest, ripping open his shirt. 

"Fuck, Billie. Oh God, I'm gonna come." Tre groans, hands reaching for Billie's hips. 

"Not yet." Billie grunts, sliding off of Tre. He stands up and kicks off his pants and tosses his shirt down next to them. He strips Tre of his pants and boxers to, curling his hand around Tre's hard cock. Tre curls his toes and arches into Billie's hand, a flame of pleasure licking up his spine. 

Billie grins and moves away from him, letting go of his hard cock. He ignores Tre's whine as he pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. He slicks up his fingers, pressing one at Tre's entrance as he drags his legs up to wrap around Billie's waist. Billie thrusts it into him and Tre gasps, clenching around it. Billie moves it in and out for a moment before sliding a second one inside of Tre. Tre moans, a slow burn of desire curling in his belly. He fucks himself on Billie's fingers, clenching down on him. 

Billie thrusts a third finger inside of Tre and fucks them against Tre's sweet spot, making him shake with pleasure. Billie pulls his fingers out of Tre and shifts around enough to slide the condom on and stroke some lube onto his aching cock. He lines himself up with Tre's entrance and thrusts himself into him, fucking him hard. 

Tre whines and bucks up against Billie's hips. He squeezes himself around Billie, feeling him slam into him harder and harder. Billie clenches his hips in his hands, digging his nails in. He reaches one hand up and strokes Tre's cock in time to his thrusts, rubbing his thumb across his head. 

Tre pants and rocks his hips upward, feeling like every molecule in his body has been set on fire. He's so close, he can almost taste his orgasm. "Fuck, Billie, just a little harder." 

"Gonna come for me?" Billie pants, tightening his grip a bit on Tre's dick.

"Oh, oh, fuck yes, fuck fuck fuck, Billie please Billie, fuck me, FUCK!" is his slightly incoherent answer as his orgasm slams into him and he jerks in Billie grasp, groaning as Billie keeps stroking him through his orgasm. 

Billie keeps fucking into him harder and harder, groaning as Tre spasms around him. Tre clenches down around him and shakes hard. Billie moans and tosses his head back as his orgasm slams into Tre and he buries himself deep inside the other man. 

Billie collapses against Tre and Tre twitches and moans as Billie pulls out of him. Billie leans down and kisses Tre on the mouth, one hand curling around the side of the neck.

Tre whimpers inside of Billie's mouth, feeling a familiar heat curling back up into his belly.

"I love it when you're this high. You're always so fucking horny." Billie laughs, stroking his rough fingertips across Tre's nipple. 

"Oh, fuck, Billie." Tre twitches. 

Billie laughs, voice raspy in the way that means he's thoroughly smoked out. The sound goes straight to Tre's cock, even though he's not quite ready to get it up again. 

The rest of the day passes in a haze of smoke and slow, burning sex.


End file.
